Usuario Blog:LordGyarados/Publicidades de videojuegos, ¡hechas por satanás!
¡Saludos gente! right|200px Si abrimos nuestros manuales sobre cómo vender un producto, veremos como prioridad un slogan memorable, una música pegadiza, cachorritos, un personaje carismático, y el infalible y todopoderoso cuerpo femenino. Sin embargo, a la hora de vender estos videojuegos, ciertas compañías hicieron un pacto con el señor de los infiernos, bueno, yo digo eso porque no se me ocurre otra manera lógica para entender cómo desarrollaron estas atrocidades para tratar de ganarse al público: #6 - The Legend of Zelda- Niño matusalén 350px Si no fuera un comercial de Nintendo pensaría que esto se trata de una campaña para concientizar sobre el peligro de la adicción a los videojuegos hecha por "Organización de Madres con Mucho Tiempo Libre". Es Zelda!! Un RPG épico, mágico, fantástico, maraviliosso!! ¿Cuantas cosas hermosas se pueden mostrar para vender un juego así? Basta con escuchar la música para sentirse atrapado. Pero a estos publicistas les pareció una mejor idea mostar a un niño completamente perturbado encerrado en un salón oscuro y sombrío mientras grita de forma escalofriante nombres al azar de personajes del juego. #5 - Sega Saturn - La cabeza de Belcebú 350px En esta ocasión la gente de Sega trata de infundir nuestros corazones con el terror que solo la cabeza de Belcebú puede generar. Este ser macabro y deforme nos habla directamente al vacío y la desolación que reside en el rincón mas oscuro de nuestros corazones tratando de ordenarnos que compremos una consola y luego sacrifiquemos a la ancianita de la otra cuadra. En la publicidad también podemos ver a un consumidor bailando relajadamente hasta que, cerca de la mitad del video, Belcebú emite una carcajada infernal, a continuación vemos al mismo chico pero su alma ya ha sido consumida y solo logra reirse con desesperación mientras se escucha a su alma en pena gritando. También aparece un engendro del demonio barbudo como "modelo promotora" mostrándonos una Saturn mientras está envuelto por las llamas del infierno. # 4 - Playstation 2 - Bienvenido al tercer lugar 350px Por si lo anterior no les pareció ya demasiado satánico, aquí tenemos una escena que retrata la llegada de un hombre a las puertas del mismo infierno (o 3rd place, como sea), fabricada con lo que están hechas nuestras peores pesadillas. Entre otras cosas podemor ver un sonido de fondo lavador de cerebros, el alma de una pobre enfermera de blanco que fue descuartizada y vaga sin rumbo, un ojo siniestro que espía desde las sombras y si prestan atención, en el minuto 0:41 aparece por un instante el mismo Lucifer. El final del video muestra a las criaturas que moran el inframundo y que se encargarán de administrarnos el castigo eterno cuando caigamos en sus garras. #3 - Playstation 2 - Mujer alienígena 350px ¡Ahhhh!!! ¡Ahhhhhh!! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!! (Vómito) ¡Ahhhhhhhh!!!! (Lágrimas de sangre) ¡Ahhhhh!! "Let me tell you what bugs me of the human endeavor I've never been a human in question, have you? Mankind went to the moon I don't even know where Grimsby is Forget progress by proxy Land on your own moon It's no longer about what they can achieve, out there on your behalf But what we can experience Up here and of our own time It's called mental wealth." (Si lo insertas en un traductor aparece la niña de The Ring y te hace una reconstrucción facial) #2 - Playstation 3 - El bebé del anticristo 350px Si, Playstation 3 es una consola ideada por Satanás, esta publicidad solo lo confirma. Ya de entrada vemos a un bebé totalmente horrible y aterrador sentado tranquilamente, de pronto, sus ojos fríos y sin vida se abren y sus llantos se convierten en las voces de asesinos y violadores seriales consumiéndose en las llamas del infierno, sus ojos reflejan el horror y el espanto de esas condenadas almas. Yo despues de estas 3 publicidades de la Play voy de lleno por Nintendo, prefiero jugar a Wii Sports que acabar siendo consumido en el corazón de ese bebé. Ah, pero si pensaron que las publicidades anteriores eran aterradoras, es porque no conocen al miedo mismo en su forma más cruda, que solamente el siguiente comercial fue capaz de brindar. #1 - Nintendo NES - You Cannot Beat Us 350px WE ARE NINTENDO, YOU CANNOT BEAT US, ALL OF YOUR SOUL BELONG TO US, YOU CANNOT BEAT US, NOT EVEN WITH YOUR ROBOT PARTNER, YOU CANNOT BEAT US,MURDER THE VIRGIN, DRINK THEIR BLOOD GOTTA CATCH EM ALL YOU CANNOT BEAT US, PKMN BLACK & WHITE IS GOOD AND ORIGINAL, YOU CANNOT BEAT US, WE ARE NINTENDO Categoría:Entradas